James Lew
James Lew (1952 - ) Note: As a Professional Stunt Performer, James has probably died in the place of other Actors. Deaths in Films *''Killpoint'' (1984) [Nighthawk`s Gunman #1]: I recall that he gets shot to death, but I don`t remember by whom. *''L.A Streetfighters (1985) [Chan]: Has his skull crushed when Phillip Rhee bashes James over the head with the sword holder. *Big Trouble in Little China'' (1986) [Chang Sing #1]: Possibly killed in battle (off-screen). (Although his death isn't shown, he isn`t seen after the big battle). *''Showdown in Little Tokyo'' (1991) [Chang Sing #1]: Shot to death in a bath house by Brandon Lee after James pulls out an uzi. Also possibly plays one of the gunmen shot by Dolph Lundgren's dojo home. *''Ulterior Motives (1993)'' [Yakuza #5]: Shoved off the end of a stairway after trying to engage in a sword-fight with Thomas Ian Griffith. *''Hot Shots: Part Deux (1993)'' [Kickboxer Opponent]: Kicked in the testicles by Charlie Sheen during a kickboxing match; he spits out his testicles (which are actually walnuts) out of his mouth a few seconds later (Played for comic effect). *''Red Sun Rising'' (1994) [Jaho]: Killed at the end of a fight with Don "The Dragon" Wilson. *''Ballistic'' (1995) [Woo]: Killed at the end of a fight with Marjean Holden. *''Midnight Man (Blood For Blood)'' (1995) [Prince Samarki]: Hanged to death at the end of a fight with Lorenzo Lamas, who wraps a rope around James' neck and then pushes it into a fan that pulls James up at the end of a fight. *''Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1995)'' [Stunts]: Is the 16th person to be shot to death by Steven Seagal on-board the train. *''Balance of Power (Hidden Tiger)'' (1996) [Shinji Takamura]: Trampled to death by Billy Blanks during a fight. *''Escape from L.A.'' (1996) [Hershe Gang Member]: Burned to death when a dying Georges Corraface fires a bazooka at their helicopter, instantly wiping out everyone in the rear compartment, including James, Al Leong, Philip Tan and Pam Grier. *''High Voltage'' (Video, 1997) [Harry]: Shot to death by Antonio Sabato Jr. *''Boogie Boy'' (1998) [Jason]: Killed at the end of a fight with Mark Dacascos. *[[Lethal Weapon 4 (1998)|''Lethal Weapon 4'' (1998)]]' '[Freighter's Captain]: Garroted by Jet Li at the end of a fight (with his eyes being pecked out by birds). *''Today You Die'' (2005) [Ming's Gang #3]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with either Anthony 'Treach' Criss or Steven Seagal, during a gunfight with Irish mobsters. *''Flight of the Living Dead'' (2007) [Stunts]: Turns into a zombie. *''Rush Hour 3'' (2007) [Stunts]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Chris Tucker. *''Tropic Thunder (2008) 'Soldier: In the film within the film, James is shot to death by Brandon T. Jackson after James stabs Jay Baruchel. *Star Trek (2009)' [''Stunts]: Shot to death with a phaser gun in a shoot-out with Zachary Quinto on-board Eric Bana's Romulan spaceship. *''Three Bullets'' (2009 short film) [The Boss]: Shot to death by Michael Jai White. *''Inception'' (2010) [Stunts]: Crushed along with Simon Rhee, Marion Cotillard and two other henchmen when the first dream sequence collapses. *''Taken by Force'' (2010) [Choy]: Shot to death by Jeff Osterhage. *''Olympus Has Fallen'' (2013) [Stunts]: His death presumably occurs off-screne but it can be inferred that he might've died while taking the White House lawn by SS Agents and White House Commandos or been blown up as one of the many masked hostages and terrorists who Rick Yune rigs with a bomb on one of the extraction planes. Deaths in Television *''T.J. Hooker: Outcall'' (1985) [Ton Li]: Shot to death by William Shatner. *'[[Alias (2001 series)|''Alias: The Coup]] (2002)' [FTL Agent Quan Li]: Shot to death by David Anders after refusing to give up any information to David. *FlashForward: Gimme Some Truth'' (2009) [Stunt Driver]: Presumably shot to death off-screen by the various police officers. Gallery Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Martial artists Category:Stunt Performers Category:Asian-American actors and actresses Category:1952 Births Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Directors Category:Martial Arts Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Athletes Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:People who died in Antoine Fuqua films Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Actors who died in Ben Stiller Movies Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:Actors who died in Dolph Lundgren movies Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Jackie Chan Movies Category:Actors who died in Isaac Florentine Movies Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Actors who died in Matt Reeves Movies Category:Sleeping Dogs Cast Members